The Good Wife : The AU
by OneShooter
Summary: Is he dead? Seriously? What if he is not?
1. Adaptation

_- What?_

**-FLORRICK'S PLACE-**

Alicia is staring at Eli, she looks confused and tired. A glass of wine in her left hand a cookie on the other hand – She drinks her wine, absorbing it in.

**- Would you like to run for State's Attorney, Alicia?**

**- Absolutely not!**

She bites the cookie one more time and gets up from her chair, rolling up her sleeves and taking off the dishes from the table.

Eli follows her into the kitchen.

**- it's not a bad idea Alicia! think about it!**

**- The only thing I have no time to do these days is thinking, Eli.**

**- Come on, Alicia...imagine...Imagine the power in your hands, getting freed from all this -Work.**

Alicia places the dishes inside the sink and shakes her hair out of her face, staring at Eli quite - surprised of how insistent he looks at the moment. In the back of her mind, she is already considering.

It didn't sound that bad, after all.

**- Eli.**

She pauses and he looks up at her, she turns off the tap and holds onto the sink's edges.

**- Today was a long- Stressful, surprising day, so please, all I need right now is a shower and my bed.**

**- I didn't demand you to answer ! - I just, think you should consider it. In less then 24 hours if possible.**

Alicia smiled - she is tired indeed but Eli seems so engaged on making that happen, she cannot hold this quick smirk to roll out of her mouth.

**- ok Eli, good night.**

**- you're not taking me to the door?**

**- you know the way out.**

She glances at him before going to her bedroom- yelling from there.

**- DON'T FORGET TO CLOSE THE DOOR ELI!**

Eli is staring at nowhere with that scared face of his, eyes opened widely as he listens to Alicia's scream and closes the door, walking rapidly to the elevator, stumbling on someone who's getting out of it. Alicia shows up in the hallway, smiling and locking the door - walking around and shutting off the lights she thinks of random things.

Alicia sighs one more time before closing Zach's bedroom door.

It was a long day, a weird year...

Indeed.

Alicia takes a strand of hair out of her face, closes the door and lays down in bed. She would think about that offer - Tomorrow.

She just wanted to sleep for now.

**FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES **

(next morning)

They've decided to talk- Cary, Clarke, Alicia and Carey.

They've proposed to Diane that if she doesn't get any other offer within the next two days they would have a meeting with the partners to discuss whether they would accept her or not.

She agreed - Nothing else that she could do though, maybe other firms would be already aware of the implosion at Lockhart/Gardner - Canning, and luckily they could be interested.

But Diane didn't want something new - She wouldn't admit that to anyone else than Justice, but she wanted the people who (in the golden days) were some kind of a family.

She was not willing to adaptation, all over again- she just wanted somewhere they would task her to hard work right away. Under the present circumstances, she would even tolerate a week or so of demanding from those who were under a long time ago.

She just wanted - To feel safe, with familiar faces around, she wasn't ready for another drastic change.

Not this soon.

**- I think this is good to the firm- We have chumhum but we-**

**- Call her, tell her she starts tomorrow.**

**- Excuse me?**

**- What, Alicia? Now you don't want her?**

**- Can you just stop with this little self-loathed riot? You are not a child anymore. Diane is not your boss, and she won't be that here- We jumped out of Lockhart/Gardner to become this? So you'd better stop acting like some teenager and be the lawyer you graduated for.**

**- I don't need your moral lessons- Thanks a lot.**

**- Neither I need to stand your existential crisis because someone used you…Be smart Cary - Use it for good, break some jaws in court, make money.**

**- Alicia, it will be good for a month, but wait until she thinks we're not being fair...We have seen this before, Alicia- You know it.**

**- She just wants safety, Cary- She's scared and tired..**

**-I was tired when they fired me, and they didn't think if I had safety.**

**- Okay, you know what? Bring her in, do it- And when you're done avenging yourself, you tell me, so I can leave.**

**- So you what?**

**- You heard me well, Cary. As soon as our situation is solved, I'll leave.**

**-Where are you going? Alicia, you can't do-**

**- I don't need your advice, Cary, thanks.**

Alicia half smiled before opening the conference room's door and leaving. Going straight to her office and swallowing a deep sigh.

Maybe they should have some walls, so she could stop swallowing her screams, neither keeping her straight posture on all day long.

**- Mrs. Florrick?**

**- Yes.**

**- Your son, Zach...**

Alicia stopped massaging her temples and stared at her secretary.

**- What?**

**- He called you when you were with the partners-**

**- Did he leave a message or something?**

**- Yes, he asked you to call him...ASAP**

Alicia and Kate both stared at each other confused and trying to find out what that could possibly mean.

**- Asa- What?**

**- I think it has something to do with calling quickly, Ms. Florrick.**

**-Okay -**

She smiled and gasped, picking up her cellphone.

- **Thanks Kate- Tell Clarke I have to talk to him please.**

**- Yes, Ms. Florrick- Anything else?**

**- No, thanks.**

Zach's phone was off, she left a voicemail, and after those fifteen minutes of almost a break, she realized it was time to go to court again.

**- Hello?**

**- Yes- No, no...ok**

**- Thanks, Cary...**

**- COURTHOUSE -**

(courtroom n* 305)

**- I'm here not just to tell you my client is not guilty – I'm here to ask you to think about it, she didn't premeditatedly planned this crime and…As brutal as it may have happened, she is innocent. And you may wonder why, so I will tell you – She was scared. She feared for her own life, she was scared that the only solution to stay alive was taking someone else's life. I am not asking you to consent and accept a murder. I am asking you to put yourselves in her position, imagine being hijacked in your own house, by someone you thought it was the person you would spend the rest of your life with. Imagine having all your dreams destroyed because- You idealized something that was far from truthful. I am here today to ask you to think, and if you, the jury – Is as smart as I think you are, you will understand her. You will understand her reasons, and even though the prosecution may say she premeditated because he had money, think about what would you do, how would you act if you were in this situation? Sometimes money is nothing compared to lo-Compared to love.**

Alicia nodded to the jury, jury number seven was crying, number two was groaning and number six was taking notes. The rest was quite serious, holding up those poker faces. Her case was strong, her evidence was clear and grounded and the testimonies were precise – But prosecution was hitting hard on the "premeditation" strategy.

**First of all, thanks for being here – Thanks for coming back here every day to listen to our witnesses, to see our evidences. Thanks so much. But if I may, I would like to tell you something- My last "something", I promise. Don't…Don't believe in the defense, even if those pretty sparkling hypnotizing green eyes have taken you to the place where everything happened, forget everything she said- Let's think about the real, the pictures and the people who told not only to me, but to you, because you heard from them. They were not happy, they were not together – The defendant was out of a job, desperate for money and the divorce papers were not out yet, so why believe she loved him? Why not – Being honest to ourselves and realize that it was premeditated because the amount of money that was in the game would make any of us quite greedy – You know the amount, you know the financial issues and you certainly know that this couldn't have happened any other way. But thank you for listening to me this last time.**

Finn turned on his heels and winked at Alicia, she gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes when he turned his back – She was already so tired and it still she had a long afternoon to come. The judge allowed the jury to retire to decide the verdict.

Now – _We wait_.

Alicia waited until Nancy went back inside and went out to find coffee – And call Robyn.

She had 3 voicemails that she didn't listen; His voicemail under all the others. She didn't have the strength to delete it. Alicia sighed and clicked on the first arrow – It was Zach.

"_Hey mom – So,hm..I just called you to tell I'm good, job is awesome and yeah – How's everyone? Oh, and ASAP means as soon as possible. Love you mom."_

She smiled at nowhere before tapping the screen again- The second voicemail was from Diane.

_"Alicia, it's Diane, I just wanted to tell you first- I want to bring Kalinda with me, and I just wanted to know if you are okay with that. Call me when you get this message and- Thanks, Alicia. Bye."_

Alicia was frozen, phone still in her ear and she didn't know if it was for the sudden feeling of being Diane's boss or the probability of more trouble ahead. She was exhausted and arguing with Cary in the end of the day was not something she was willing to do.

Dialing Diane's number she sighed and closed her eyes as if she knew this call would bring trouble- Kalinda always brings trouble with her.

**- Diane, it's me- I have just listened to your message and I'm afraid the problem won't be me, I have nothing against Kalinda working with us.**

**- I know Diane, but this is not only up to me, you know? The other partners have to agree with this and if they do not, I am sorry but I can't just make them accept Kalinda.**

**- I know, I know- look, if you're up for it then talk to them and we'll discuss this later.**

**- No, I'm waiting for a jury's verdict.**

**- Murder, self-defense.**

**- Okay,bye Diane- I'll talk to them, don't worry I can't give you any hope because Kalinda tends to intimidate the partners and she is quite...Expensive, but I'll see what I can do- Bye.**

She hung up quickly and walked fast to catch the officer coming out of the jury's room, asking him if it would take long. He nodded and had this agonized, bored expression that made she verbalize something, but he left her alone before she could've managed to open her mouth.

Walking out of the courthouse she climbed down the stairs and went straight to the café near the drugstore on the corner, just crossing the street away.

**- A skinny mocha, please.**

**- $4,45**

**- Here.**

**-Thanks Ma'am, what's the name?**

**-**_** Alicia**_**.**

She looked at her left side and found someone that she didn't see in a long, long time.

**- Ryan Alprin.**

**- Alicia Florrick.**

**- Oh my god, how are you? I mean- What happened after you had to disappear from court?**

**- Here, ma'am- Your coffee.**

**- Oh, thanks.**

**- You're welcome.**

He kept staring at her as she picked up the cup and looked back at him, they walked to the door and he opened it for her to pass, they walked silently back to the courthouse entrance and sat in a bench.

**- Come on, you used to talk more.**

**- You look stunning...**

**- Well, thanks- You look the same, still riding that bike?**

**- Yes, I still ride that bike- What about you? Still working at Lockhart/Gardner?**

**- No, I left- I have my own firm now.**

**- Really? Congratulations- Oh, and about your ex-boss...**

**- Yes, you're sorry- Everyone is sorry, but thanks.**

**- Who said I was sorry? I was going to ask if you were there when it happened- But yes, I'm sorry too.**

**- No, I wasn't.**

**- I was worried that you could be there- When I saw the news and heard his name I thought you could be there, but they didn't say anything.**

**- So, do you still pretend you're a lawyer?**

**- No, I had to quit that – Some fancy attorney convinced me to – Alicia…**

**- Yes?**

**- I know this is really awkward and random, but if you need a friend – I like you, you're so tough and sarcastic, it's good to be like that.**

**- Yes... I tried this friends thing.. – It didn't work out well, but thanks for telling me.**

**- Here, I have a library now – If you ever feel like buying a book…**

She laughed, honestly. It was a quick laugh but she truly felt like doing it, not because the situation requested or so.

_Okay, I have to go back – I'm waiting for a verdict, but if I ever find a free time to read a book-_

She pointed out to the card and he smiled.

**I might drop by- Good to see you.**

**Same.**

He was literally the same – Didn't change a single thing, she didn't turn around to confirm if he was still riding that bike, but she felt curious.

**- FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES -**

(The Conference Room)

**- Carey, do you have a minute?**

**- Yeah, Clarke- What's up?**

**- Do you have any idea of where Alicia might be going? Maybe she... – **

Clarke made some facial and hands gestures, and it took a while for Carey to understand, so when he did – Clarke sighed.

**-OH! No!No! I mean – Alicia always had this…I don't know, Canning was always very obsessed over her, but I don't think she would do that.**

**- But why would she wait until the problem is solved? You know what I mean?**

**- Clarke, no – If Alicia is leaving it can be for anything else but joining Canning – She hates that place too much to go back like this.**

**- Are you sure, Carey?**

**- No, I am not – But chill, she will have to tell us either way, so you're suffering unnecessarily.**

**- Oh god…Okay, thanks.**

**- No problem and hey-**

Clarke was leaving, he stopped midway and politely turned around to face Carey again.

**- If the problem is ChumHum, don't worry- She won't take him with her.**

**-How do yo-**

Carey left Mr. Hayden there- Staring at the door and understanding nothing, he lifted his eyebrows and let out a long sigh.

If it wasn't for the money he would've left in the beginning.

**-CRIMINAL COURTHOUSE-**

(courtroom n* 305)

**-ALL RISE.**

Judge Gardner came inside and allowed people to sit down.

**- Has the jury come to a verdict?**

Jury nº 12 stood up and he was shaking a little- The paper in his hand showed that.

That was not a good sign – But also could be a good sign.

Oh she was confused and hungry already.

**- Yes, Your Honor.**

**- Okay, you may tell us!**

**- On the charge of premeditated murder we, the jury, find the defendant, Nancy Rose Dermitt- Not guilty.**

Alicia gasped out of relief, Finn sat down, took off his glasses and closed the files, staring at Alicia as Nancy stood up and hugged her.

After the final considerations they were released and Alicia waited for Nancy to come out, in a blue-pastel dress and flats, her tired face and dark circles under her bloated red eyes.

Nancy hugged her again, her wrists slightly red, she was smelling hotel shampoo and cologne- but her eyes were almost starting to sparkle again, and when they cut off the hug, Nancy had started crying.

**- How are you?**

**- Free...**

Nancy smiled and gasped quickly, contracting her shoulders- Alicia touched both of her arms, stroking them.

**-Alicia, thanks so much yo- Thanks for keeping up, for not doing like everyone else.**

**- I am not everyone else.**

**- But everybody seemed to believe in that- But I loved him. I loved him with everything I had and he made me believe that, that someday we would make it work, he gave me this unconscious hope and I wrapped my fingers around that. I-I thought that letting him go, leaving him would make things easier but when I woke up that morning I- I missed him. So, when I called him, I did with that thing in my mind, thinking he would be ready to give up on everything...But he- He tied me up, and even when I managed to escape I didn't want to believe that he did that. I thought we would have a talk and he- I thought we would have more time...oh god! I'm sorry!..**

**- No, stop! Don't be sorry- I understand you- People are getting real good at fooling us all, and when you think they have nothing else, something happen and you are caught up unprepared. My guess is that life is something that gets bored very easily, so it is always playing tricks on us.**

With one last smile, she left.

Alicia drove back to her office calmly, it was already 4pm and her last appointment had to be rescheduled because of the jury's lack of urgency on deciding.

So, tomorrow would be a busy day for her.

**-FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES-**

(lobby)

**-Mrs. Florrick-**

Alicia jumped back and stared at Clarke, wondering where the hell was he and how did he pop up there.

**- God,Clarke! Could've you just..- You scared me!**

**-I am sorry, I thought you'd seen me coming.**

**- No, I didn't.**

**- You wanted to talk to me?**

**- Yes, can we go to my office first?**

**- Oh, sure!**

She walked in and the noise was so loud, people talking and talking and typing and talking more, her office seemed so far away, her head was aching and she needed a rest.

When they arrived, Clarke closed the door as Alicia threw her purse on the chair and walked to her own, sitting heavily down.

**- Okay, Mr. Hayden- How profitable it is to have Diane on board?**

**- Very profitable.**

**- How long do you think she will accept to be just an associate?**

**- Well...As long as she plans to stay here, it is my guess.**

**- So, you think she won't ask to be a name partner after what? Hm- Five or six months?**

**- She, well- She can try to request that, but Cary will not allow...Nor the other name partner.I think.**

Alicia half-smiled and squeezed her eyes, tilting her head to the left side. She understood what he meant; She would just play around a little bit more.

**Okay, then – Thanks Clarke.**

**- That was..- That was all?**

**- I forgot what I had to tell you, I call you back when I get to remember- Can you ask Robyn to come here for a second?**

She smiled at Clarke who confusedly nodded and left, he didn't close the door and that unstoppable storm of voices hit her eardrums and she just closed her eyes – Painfully listening to it. Robyn got inside and shut the door a little too strong, making that clashing sound.

**- Hey there, need something?**

**- I do – I need you to check for evidences in this new case, the Alb-**

**- The old man's case? The kidnap thing? That one?**

**- Not ac-**

**- Ok, let me guess- You've got what? Like- Five or six new cases this week. Is that rape one?!**

**- I can actually tell you which one it is, it would save a lot of time in the guessing part.**

**- Oh, okay – **

**- Here, this one.**

Alicia gave Robyn a file, and Robyn opened it read for two or three seconds, and all of a sudden she swallowed a high-pitched scream.

**- OF COURSE! The Albert guy! How could I be so stupid – Oh god, okay, let me see what I can find for you.**

**- Thanks Robyn…**

Alicia said, knowing that Robyn was not even there anymore – And when she lifted up her sight Cary, in that exact moment, arrived at the firm.

It was already time for that conversation.

**- Kate, can you please ask the partners to go to the conference room? Tell them I have something to ask.**

**- Thanks.**

Okay – One step after the other, and it will be done soon. Not that this mental motto would take her somewhere but she had to do that, not only for her. It would be good to have Kalinda – She was a good investigator, and Diane would feel safe with her leather boots around.

Getting inside the room, all the six people patiently waiting for her, Cary sort of groaned and swallowed when she closed the door- Carey was with that stupid, childish expression of his and Hayden was scared- He seemed worried and really scared- Alicia nodded at him.

As if it would make him feel better.

**- Diane wants to bring Kalinda in.**

**- WHAT!?**


	2. (Fair) Retaliation

_- Diane wants to bring Kalinda in._

_- WHAT!?_

**-FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES-**

(The Conference Room)

- **Diane called me – She was afraid you would be already angry at her, so she asked me if I would accept and –**

**- You didn't agree, did you Alicia?**

**- I told her that I had no problem with it, but this was a part-**

**- This is a fucking joke!**

**- Ok, Cary – First of all, you agreed on bringing her in, you should've imagined that she would want her personal shield. Now, with that ****already said I want you to think about it, because - Diane can make this a contractual clause...-**

Alicia turned her sight back to the other partners, those who were already numb after the news. Kalinda was indeed an expensive investigator, but on the other hand, she was good – Very good.

It would make work for them easier and faster and that meant: Less time in court, less time in the office, less work to take home. That also meant: More free time to watch the NFL or any good tv show about something they didn't actually care. So it was a though choice – And the name partners' sudden war was turning that situation a lot harder than it would be.

Half voted for bringing Kalinda in – The other half, not to.

**- Okay. Go home – Think about it, we may come to a decision tomorrow, ****I am too tired to decide this myself, we can go home and talk about this tomorrow- With Diane present.**

**- Nah, ****stay. We're deciding this now-**

Cary stood up, hands in his pockets and he started walking around, passing by the people and looking down, a smirk on his lips.

**- We have to decide this now, otherwise- Diane won't come.**

**- No we hav-**

**-Yes, Alicia. We do, as you said- We're not children anymore****, so we must act like adults and solve the problem as soon as it presents itself.**

Alicia rolled her eyes. Partners swallowed a laugh, others followed Alicia and rolled their eyes. This was getting very stupid for them all, they were getting tired of that. Cary was right in fighting back, after all, Diane would be as important as any other associate.

If it only wasn't for her 38 million in client billing. So yes – Alicia was also right to allow Diane some sort of liability. Clarke even nodded when Alicia tried to tell Cary that Diane only needed Kalinda around the most for her own personal matters. No one besides Kalinda knew much about Diane's private life – And Diane was only trying to keep that.

**- Cary, can you just stop!? God! I understand that she- That both of them have used you to get information, but this is ****partially**** your own fault. You cannot just go full cold-****hearted**** and forget that this is not about ****yourself**** only, this is our firm. We all have something of ours here, we all put all our ****energy**** in those cases, so don't claim it all to yourself-**

**- Claim it all to myself!? You want to bring someone in- Someone that we both agreed wouldn't be part of our lives anymore, so that's what you're saying? You think I am doing this to myself? Alicia, if you think because Will died Diane became a better person, you should wake up! She is using you- Alicia…People use you. I used you!**

**- And does it ****makes you**** good saying that?!**** Does confessing that makes you feel like you're more...Honest than she?**

**- At least I say it to your face.**

Cary left the room, and it was silent. Alicia looked at the partners and they were making her feel as if it was five years ago. People thinking so loud she could listen to their thoughts – But she was feeling a different thing this time, not ashamed or bad for the way people would think of her.

But, she felt this uncomfortable ache in her stomach, this urge of telling the entire world just to fuck off- She was not giving a flying crap if people were mentally laughing, or mentally being sorry of her.

**- Go home, think about it- We'll decide this tomorrow.**

Alicia walked back to her office, everyone restarted working as if nothing had happened- She wished they would just stop talking for a second, countless times she stopped taking notes to massage her temples or just close her eyes for a couple of seconds.

Three hours later and she'd already watched Albert's deposition three times- Nothing else she could actually do since Robyn was still investigating- But the defense was accusing that Albert couldn't sue their client because he agreed on giving them the rights of his creation.

Yes, he did agree on giving the copyright rights but he didn't agree with being fired right after- She would have to find any kind of agreement contract made between them, it would be difficult since the defense's attorney could've already asked them to..- No, Albert must have a copy of that contract, at least.

_Oh god_, she was tired.

But not physically tired, at least, not only- She was mentally exhausted. Psychologically tired. She re thought so many times about so many stuff, in such a little amount of time that she just - Imploded her own brain. Everything was now a complete mess of work, problems and doubts.

But not a single solution- To any of those matters. And reconsidering het life had been quite an issue, because balancing the last five years included thinking about people she didn't want to think.

It required herself to bring things she didn't feel like bringing back- But it was just bugging her a lot. What if she had really chosen the wrong career? What if it was a desperate attempt of taking control of her life because a situation pushed her to? What if she was supposed to be only-A Highland Park housewife?

What if? _What if...-_

**- -Alicia-**

Cary was leaned in the door's jamb and she could not hold a gasp – Not again, please.

**- Ok- No, wait.**

**- Cary, if you want to discuss about anything –**

He tried to interrupt, she had cut him before he verbalized his thoughts.

**- About anything – We will do it tomorrow. I am way too tired for another altercation.**

**- It is not about anything regarding Diane.**

**- But I said – Cary, listen...I understand you, really, I do. I want her to be here as much as you do, but your...Impulsiveness already hired her, so now we-**

**- OH!? MY IMPULSIVENESS?**

Ok, here we go- Round two.

**- Stop screaming, for god's sake!**

Her last sentence came out in a whisper, but it wouldn't matter anyway, the place was desert already and she just had to check the clock.

Ok what - Seven PM, when did that happen?

**- Cary, listen to me-**

He came two steps closer, hands in his pockets, his expression was tired and frustrated- But his voice was hoarse and loud.

**- No Alicia, you listen! I am as tired as you are! Don't you think I didn't want to sleep for a fucking week in a row because all I want righ- After what happened, I have been exhaustingly blowing my mind with work, and now I try to make something and you say MY IMPULSIVENESS FORCED ME TOO? I am not stupid, Diane will bring us money-**

**- All you need is money, Cary?**

**- No- It happens that the other thing I need is harder to find.**

**- Cary- People hurt you, they always do, and more often than you think...It's up to you though, to- Shield yourself from some of it.**

**- Yes, what? I Mean, Diane has Kalinda, Kalinda has her women and you- Well, your name can protect you from a lot of things..What do I have, Alicia?**

**- You have your strength, you intelligence, Cary- You think I'd leave if I didn't trust you? I didn't trust anyone besides you, you're smart and-**

**- Alicia stop!- You came along because you had to run away from Will. You wanted ground to fight against him, you wanted the power- You wanted to be him. And I think you're getting that, I mean- Since yesterday all people talk about is "Oh, Alicia is bringing Diane"- Oh my god, Alicia will be Diane's boss...This is all that you ever wanted! ALL YOURS, TO YOU! SO YOU COULD- You're just like them-**

He pointed out his finger, his sleeves up to his elbows and his face was all anger- Anger and regret.

**- You're so smart, Alicia. You have everything in your hands, you used everyo-**

**- SHUT UP CARY! – If there is one thing I never did, was use you! Are you listening to yourself? Have you noticed how ridiculous you are? THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME! It never was, I came HERE – I managed to be AS FLEXIBLE AS I COULD! So you stop throwing this on me! If you didn't want me then why did-**

He didn't let her finish – And being as smart as he was, he threw her out.

**- Your name was the only thing that mattered- Not even ChumHum was important, but your name...**

They were so close, screaming at each other's face, that if it was in another time- Another person; He would have kissed her, she would lose her focus- They'd stop, panting.

Regretting they had stopped kissing and- Why had they stop kissing.

She thought as Cary left the room, sarcastically laughing at her, walking back to his office and picking up the ringing phone.

So that was his conclusion of her? He invited her- He asked for her to be a part of this, and now he claims she got into this because she wanted to be Will? Because she wanted to escape from him?

How many times- No, you know what? That was it, she was done. Law school doesn't teach you the persuasion people might use to beat you down, law school didn't teach her that the more it looks angelical, the more will blow you out.

And like that, she picked up her purse, walked down the hall and waited for the elevator.

Cary came to his door but she didn't look back.

**- Are you leaving!?**

Cary shouted from his office, phone in his ear- She wouldn't give him the win, not this time.

Closing the elevator's door with one hand and dialing on her phone with the other, she waited, and waited- Pressed the button and felt the elevator going down.

**-Eli- I'm in.**

-**FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES**-

(Cary' office)

**-No! She left, we- We argued and..That's not the point.**

**- No, listen, this is not going to work- this case is a loss already, Elsbeth.**

**- Ok, listen- Even if we have already had the Fitzgerald and the Ambrose case, it doesn't mean they didn't fix it!**

**- Ok Elsbeth, stop talking so randomly!- here's the thing, if you have already sued him, then...**

**- No Elsbeth- I don't care if it's the FBI, I'm only saying that-**

**- Fine, stop by and we can talk- I'll see what I can do- Okay. Take care you too, have a good- Thanks, I'll let her know. Bye.**

-**GOVERNOR'S OFFICE**-

**- Mr. Florrick, someone wants to talk to you. They're in the hall.**

Peter didn't look up, he just asked while reading something.

**- Who is it?**

**- An FBI agent, Mr. Florrick.**

He stared at his intern, she shyly smiled, fearing for her own job- He sighed.

**- Ok, let them in.**

**- Oh, it's not them- It's one only. He's alone, at least inside here.**

**- Call him in, Patricia- Thanks.**

He then, stood up, turned his notebook off and put his hands inside his pockets, listening to the steps getting lower, then growing louder again.

After seconds the girl disappeared, a tall guy, brown hair and blue eyes came in, he was not smiling.

**-Mr. Florrick, I'm federal agent Daniels.**

**- What do you want?**

**- I see you're not in a good mood.**

Daniels came closer a few steps, stopped in the middle of the room- Peter didn't dare taking his eyes off the man for a second, Daniels swallowed hard and contracted his shoulders.

**- When it comes to a federal agent suddenly urge of showing up when I'm ready to go home and have a good night- Well, I guess you understand my bad mood.**

**- I'm not here to cheer you up, then.**

**- I imagined.**

Peter adjusted his position and nodded, arms crossed on his chest, the agent approached his desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of it, took his phone off his pocket and tapped twice before turning the screen to Peter's sight. Peter stared at the guy, anger written all over his face.

**- have you seen this before, Mr. Florrick?**

**- Yes.**

**- When? And where?**

**- Here, approximately five months ago.**

**- Who showed you this image?**

**- Federal agent Dubeck.**

**- Mr. Florrick, here's the thing-**

Daniels opened his eyes widely when Peter suddenly moved and intertwined his fingers in his desk, half smiling at him and tilting his body forward- Just a little.

**- The**_** thing**_**, Mr. Daniels- Is that you will get your stuff out of my office, and only come back with a subpoena in hands, I've given you too many answers already.**

**- This is not the only video, Mr. Florrick- We have testimonies, concrete proof that you defrauded this election, and we may have other things upon you back now.**

**-Leave. Now.**

**- Mr. Florrick if yo-**

**- Now!**

Angent Daniels looked down before closing the door- As if he felt sorry for what could happen. But he was not a man to negotiate like that- He would stand up, with his head up high.

He had nothing to do with that fraud, and if Moody took a message wrong, than he was the one to argue with that.

But a shiver ran up his spine- Will's ghost hunting him like a dark shadow, that never fades, even though it blurs sometimes. But it remains there, giving you that feeling of being followed, that sense of someone hiding in the alleys when you look back.

That feeling of insecureness hit him, automatically his head started aching- He couldn't throw it all over Eli. The man give Moody an advice, Moody should know by now that Eli's choice of words were always...Not so appropriate.

His hands were sweating, Patricia knocked- Or maybe it was Eli, but he told whoever it was to get lost, he had more important things to worry about.

He had to find his way out- And drag Eli with him. If Moody had testified, they were screwed, Moody knew how to turn stories around in order to get the gold pot. If only that bastard was alive...

He could throw all over- No, Alicia was involved. He would not allow anyone to fuck up her career. Where are the solutions when you need them?

He had to find Marilyn.

Or Moody.

But he had to find a good lawyer, first.

He had to find- Elsbeth.

-**LOCKHART/GARDNER-CANNING-**

She walked out of the elevator, turned left and down the hall first right, she found Canning, taking his pills and typing something in his laptop, he smiled when she stopped in his door.

**- Here.**

**-Thanks, Kalinda-**

**- You need anything else?**

**- Yes, glad you asked- Listen… Stay here, I'll pay you twice as much-**

Kalinda cut him off.

**- Go fuck yourself.**

**-Well- That's rude.**

But she didn't listen, she had already given ten steps and knocked on the other office's door. Diane looked up and took off her glasses, nodding quickly allowing the woman to open the door.

Kalinda could tell she has been crying, her voice was lower and hoarse.

**- Hey.**

She put her glasses on and looked back to the paper she had in hands.

**- I'll be gone in a minute- You can go home.**

Yes she cried, Diane always looked at people when talking to them- Kalinda whispered an okay and closed the door.

She stared at Canning one more time, then came back, opened Diane's office door and waited until she got her eyes on her.

**- I'm outside, waiting for **_**you**_**.**

And left, in the most Kalinda style you could imagine. Leather jacket and boots clapping on the wooden floor, hands inside her jacket's pockets. The elevator opened itself for her, she got inside and the doors closed- She didn't push a button.

When it stopped, Kalinda picked up her phone,dialed something and put the cell in her ear, feet impatiently clapping on the floor, she put it back in her pocket when it didn't answer.

**-CARY'S HOUSE-**

He'd just gotten out of the shower, a pair of pajamas' pants, a Harvard grey shirt- a bottle of beer in his hand and his cellphone in the other, he climbed down the stairs of his apartment and sat on the couch, turning the tv on.

Sports.

Then, his phone started singing to "thicky trick"- ringtone he had hid from everyone in his respected law firm, but the same ringtone that got him knocking his head side to side, and sometimes made he lose some calls.

He flipped the screen up, the song annoyingly good impatiently playing- Kalinda.

He dropped the call.

Unlocked his phone and activated the vibrator option.

Turned the tv's volume higher, drink the rest of his beer and stood up, his cell slid between the cushions and disappeared in the blue couch- He didn't try to find it when he came back.

Oh, the Lakers game!

-**LOCKHART/GARDNER-CANNING**-

(Diane's Office)

She signed the last paper- The last one.

She sighed- took off her glasses, packed it on its case, threw it on her purse right after her phone.

She had no calls, nor voicemails- Kurt spoke to her earlier. Only in that moment, the amount of time where you stand up from a chair you've spent a long time in- and your back hurts, you shoulders are killing you and your sight is blurred.

Only in that moment she realized- She was alone. All the lights off, Michael already cleaning the tables.

And she found herself doing nothing, in between her desk and chair- Head stubbornly turning around to stare at the other office.

Will's office.

And she didn't hold her tears this time- The tears that she cried with so much pain, reminding herself of everything.

How it started.

How it is ending.

How they have argued and laughed, and how everything still felt so- unreal. How she caught herself just today, looking up because she heard him calling her name.

She missed his voice.

It was one of those things she just liked,surrounding her being- But she didn't notice that, until-

She breathed in deeply, grabbed her purse, put her coat on, and walked two steps.

Served herself a dose of whiskey- Drank it all in one short sip.

The day they bought the 28th floor- He felt so...Ridiculously rich- They got drunk on cheap whiskey and ate skittles and M&M's.

After all- They would have to work twice harder to make all the money they spent on the floor.

Two more steps- Her hand reached out and switched the lights off. Diane turned on her heels to stare, admire- One last time.

She place the glass back on the plate- Her lipstick on the edge.

She would allow herself one more sip of this pain, burning her chest and melting her nerves.

It was it.

The end.

She closed the door.

Memories around her, clouding her vision, the day she met Kurt.

When she secretly felt jealous because Alicia was way too close from Will.

The day they danced in that hall.

And she walked forward, going to the lobby- Their names, still there.

_Still._

The elevator doors opened, she walked in, turned on her heels again, that would be her last time.

Her last closure- She felt done.

Their names on the reception's counter.

And it still felt like he would come back- It felt like she would listen to his screams as he ran down the hall to stop her.

To hug her and tell her they had to kick Florrick/Agos' ass- They had to open a new office in Seattle. That they still had to plan the fourth of july's party.

Because they were like that- Friends.

As the last inch of visibility shut closed, and the elevator started going down, she thought that he was up there- Working late, prepping something.

Having sex with someone.

But he would be there- You know?

She closed her eyes and forced herself to believe it was not true- He wouldn't come back.

And all those plans, those fantasies of his- Nothing.

Nothing had left.

And she tried- So hard to keep it, she fought so much not to break down.

She just wished he was there to lift her up as she fell down.

_"And it won't be polite anymore- Anyone in our way, we kick their ass, fire them or buy them out. Can you handle that?"_

_" I'm through being polite."_


	3. Discovery

_And all those plans, those fantasies of his- Nothing._

_Nothing had left._

* * *

- **FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES-**

They were already waiting for her- In the conference room.

But it didn't have any welcome reception, she walked down the hall, got inside the room and it was silent. Only her shoes hitting the floor- That hoarse sound of high heels hitting the concrete.

**- Good morning****. I know you are as surprised as I am right now-**

She sighed, all those scared and angry faces staring at her- but it wasn't the staring, it was the people who were staring. She wasn't scared of people, nor old subordinates. But it felt quite odd, indeed.

**- Well, anyways- thank you all. For accepting me in, after...After everything. We have our disagreements but I am willing to negotiate with you. I need kalinda. For personal matters, she is the only person I still trust.**

**- Then, why are you here? Open a Lockhart/Sharma and associates.**

Alicia stared at Carey, he was biting his lower lip, looking down- not even daring himself to look up. Diane swallowed a deep gasp and looked forward.

**- I need safe grounds right now- My firm has imploded and I need something familiar, someone who will put me into a 36 hour-shift if possible. I need people who have hundreds of reasons to destroy me, but still- reached me a hand. I need to feel safe.**

**- Okay, listen- we are no family here, for a start. And listen, Diane...You know this is going to be a hell at the moment you find your desk, right? We agree with you in, because you bring money. There won't be any kind and sweet mood here-**

Cary stared at Alicia.

**- It's hasn't been like this since Will died. Are you up to it? You sure?**

What did she have to lose? - She thought. Her firm? No. Her friends? Haha, very funny. Her job? That went away with the firm. She had to accept, once for all, that she was no , the managing-partner anymore.

She was a billable partner- someone people wanted around because she came with a money-waterfall. Maybe later, maybe after the first year she could stop being seen as something.

To be seen as someone.

Who had just lost a friend, a firm and a future.

Because we all have to agree on something- She would never again. Ever. Have the bare illusion of a judge's position.

She actually by now- Didn't even want it anymore.

**- Why did you think I came here for?**

Cary was right beside her, his smirk devilishly appeared on his lips and he nodded his head negatively.

Well- this was going to be fun, that's for sure.

**- I need Kalin-**

**- Okay. We know and now we need to vote. Please, excuse us.**

Diane agreed and walked out of the room. They all stared at her until she turned her face to them, arms crossed on her chest, glasses in hand.

She couldn't understand a word of what it was said inside there and she was also not the best lip-reader. She just watched as they raised their arms, all of them.

Alicia looked down, swung on her heels and went outside, meeting her. She smiled at Diane, a hint of worry in it.

**- They decided. She starts next Monday.**

**- I need her- Today.**

**- She can come here today, but she'll be assigned on Monday.**

**- I can handle this, it's fine.**

Alicia nodded and prepared to leave but Diane held her right arm, just to make Alicia stare at her.

**- Thanks, Alicia.**

**- You don't have to thank me, Diane- It will be good, you'll see it.**

**- I just- I'm tired, you know? I never thought-**

**- Diane. We're all tired, but life doesn't end and- You got to move on sooner or later, you'll be alright.**

And like that, she left. Half smiling and nodding before going back to the conference room, room that was already empty.

Diane watched as Alicia picked up her purse and her beige coat from one of the chairs, and went to her office, sat down and started talking to five people at the same time.

She felt- Proud.

Of the woman Alicia became- The person she turned herself into. She wanted to have the strength to act like her, to pretend nothing had happened and life was still great. She wanted a break.

She wanted to be like Alicia, in those matters. In the matters she dived in too deep and never felt like finding the surface again.

She wanted that strength.

**- You start on Monday.**

And she hung up, going to her office- Shared with another associate, a thin wall splitting a big room in two not too big-not too small offices.

- **FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES**-

(Alicia's office)

**- Can I talk to you?**

**- You have two minutes and...-**

She checked her watch as she put her notebook inside her purse. Then she smiled, looking up to Carey.

**- Twenty five seconds.**

**- I know where you're going.**

**- Yes...hm- Good...Thank you.**

**- You're going to run for the SA position.**

**- And how did you find that out?**

**- Well, tell Eli-**

He came inside and Alicia rolled her eyes, would she ever have a day without any intern stress? Carey closed the door, put his hands on his pockets and stopped, in between the chairs in front of her desk.

**- He should talk lower.**

**- What do you want Carey?**

**- I want ChumHum.**

She laughed- Oh my god, he was thinking she would...take ChumHum with her?

**- Carey, ChumHum is not my property, and if he wants to stay- He will. I can't make him choose, it's his decision and neither is up to you to convince me to decide for him.**

**- Does Cary knows about this?**

**- No.**

**- Well, I'm gonna tell him.**

Alicia stood up, calmly dressed her coat, picked up her purse and the files she had separated, walked very slowly until she was right beside Carey- Shoulder to shoulder.

And of course he wasn't staring back, he knew it. He just kept looking down, his feet playing with the rug. She came a bit closer to his ear, and he knew she would whisper.

So he looked up, staring at the wall.

**- Do it. Save me the time.**

And left, not looking back, she just slammed the door behind him, he contemplated the wall a little bit more- he'd shit his pants and gasped when he assured no one was watching.

And he went out the office, under the sight if someone who stared at them since the moment he knocked- Yeah. Maybe they should have some walls.

-**FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES**-

(Lobby)

Alicia was waiting for the elevator when Kalinda came out of it, her little notebooks in hand. She stared at Alicia, Alicia froze for a while, then adjusted her shoulders.

**- Hey.**

**- Kalinda.**

**- Alicia.**

**- Well, I-I have to-**

**- Yes.**

**- Bye.**

**- See you.**

And Kalinda entered her firm, those precise steps, looked like she even knew where to go, where to find Diane.

She sighed- Closed her eyes and leaned back, head supported by the wall. Those feelings coming back, they would be there,reminding her. The reason she had left Lockhart/Gardner.

She couldn't stay there anymore.

She couldn't.

-** GEORGETOWN COLLEGE'S LIBRARY**-

Zach was still adaptating to his new life, it has been like…Two days only, and it was just- Different. Not having his mom home, his sister or his father. However, it felt liberating, being responsible for his own well care, deciding what time to wake up, eat and go to bed. Freedom was something quite impressive, and ambiguous, because he had the parties, the car and the money to live- But yet, he wanted to be someone his family would be proud of.

But he just couldn't stop living- So he…

Wait, what's that?

" AC."

He knew it – Who owned that book. His mother.

Of course, the initials could be from Ashton Clutterbuck, but…He knew it. Looking at the book, the leather material on the cover, the initials inside, he just knew it. His mother would definitely buy that book.

"Cases and materials on Criminal Law"- It sounded so…Alicia. So perfectionist and curious, he flipped trough it and something fell down.

A small piece of paper – And before leaning to catch it, he stared at the sides, just to make sure no one watched if he'd destroyed a book right there.

If he did that, he would just…Put back on its place, as if nothing had happened.

A sigh came out when he realized it wasn't from any page, it was an old notebook's paper, the lines fading away already, a touch could easily destroy the paper. He carefully picked it up, stood straight and read it.

Unconsciously, his eyes watered a little.

"_We should've met in another life;_

_- A_"

**It was** his mother's book.

Or maybe her friend's.

-**FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES**-

**- HEY! KALINDA! WAI-wait! Hey, oh god, thank god they hired you! I was going nuts!**

Robyn spoke rapidly and hugged Kalinda tightly. She smiled, those big blue eyes sparkling when she kept holding her arms.

**- Robyn...**

**-No, wait! I have to thank you.**

**- Welcome , now-**

- **No, really- Thank you, Kalinda. They wouldn't have kept me if it wasn't for you. Thanks so much for telling me those things, really thanks- Oh it will be awesome to work with you again! .**

Kalinda smiled and nodded, Robyn seemed so excited and suddenly someone called her and she just...Left.

Kalinda sighed and kept roaming around, getting to know her latest battlefield- She saw Cary, from a safe distance, she just stared at him through the glass walls. He was mad, she could tell by the way he was reading, his eyes going left to right very fast, he read two or three lines and wrote something. He drank his coffee, started writing again.

Someone touched her shoulder, she jumped backwards.

**- Kalinda.**

**- God, Diane- You scared me.**

**- I scared you? This just made the day.**

**- Funny...- Holding up?**

**- Well-**

Diane sighed smiled and glanced at Cary before turning her attention back to Kalinda.

**- I have to, Kalinda- I have to...**

And just like the old times- Not so old though, Diane walked and Kalinda followed.

And she just didn't hold her poker face when stared at Diane's half and office, it felt really odd to see Diane there, after all- She was quite profitable to this firm, they couldn't just put her in a little box that somehow they considered a proper office.

**- So…Need something?**

**- Nothing, just…Stay around.**

**- Got it.**

Kalinda was ready to go, the other partner already in his office, staring at her legs.

**- Just, Kalinda-**

Kalinda turned her sight back to Diane.

**- Yes...**

**- Congratulations.**

**- It's just a job, thanks.**

**- You could've stayed with Canning.**

**- I would've killed him.**

She smiled at Diane and walked away, Diane wasn't quite sure where she'd gone, but she left, and she wouldn't complain- Kalinda was already doing enough sticking around.

**- GOVERNOR'S OFFICE-**

**- WHAT!? NORA!-**

He didn't get a response, Nora didn't show up.

**- NORA!**

**- Yes, Mr. Gold.**

Nora seemed impatiently annoyed and sort of scared, but a funny scared, not like afraid, more like clumsy.

**- Call Mr. Dubeck…GO, NORA! JESUS!**** What are you waiting for? The president?**

Peter laughed, that was quite a relationship. But he stood up and supported his weight on his desk, both hands on it.

**- Eli, don't worry, there's nothing to worry about, they only have ****Moody****. Maybe Marilyn, but they have nothing.**

**- Against you, Peter! Moody is dumb, he doesn't know how to understand an irony…That's what happe-**

**- ****Mr. Gold.**

**- What Nora?**

He didn't turn around and just asked, Eli was staring at Peter.

Who wasn't staring back.

**- Mr. Dubeck is waiting.**

**- Okay.**

**- ****Eli.**

**- Yes, Peter.**

**- It wasn't Dubeck.**

Eli's expression changed; Now he was worried, not just angry. Dubeck was supple, and well- He was a little over the edge and you could easily hold him back a few steps. But a new person changed it all.

The game was new and she had to know the players he was playing with.

**- Who was it?**

Peter roamed around, hands in his pockets, his right hand came up and swung in the air.

**- I don't know, I've never seen him before****, not even with Dubeck.**

**- His name Peter, tell me his name.**

**- Daniels, he told me his ent-**

Eli left the room, went to his office and shut the doors.

**- Why THE HELL- Another agent came to Peter's office to ask him all we have already discussed about?**

**- WHY!?**

Eli was so mad, that his hair was falling off its place.

**- OH YOU CAN-NORA!**

Eli stared at the phone, how dared he to hang up!? Nora popped up in his door, he looked up and stared at her. That usually didn't happen.

That scared her- The scared scare.

**- Call Dubeck again.**

**-CHICAGO'S FBI OFFICE-**

(Mr. Dubeck's desk)

**- They took me off…**

**- I cant…Look Eli- I am not ****I'm charge**** of this investigation. Not by now.**

Someone pointed out a finger and Nelson saw Elsbeth and Daniels going to a separate room.

**- I- I can't talk right now okay!?**

And he dropped the phone on his desk, he didn't even hang up, he just- Dropped it there, Ms. Nicholson hung up for him, the man was just in so much trouble that it wasn't so much to do that for him.

Nelson followed them, Elsbeth didn't stop talking about what they would do and how they would question him- She just started babbling something he wasn't paying attention to. And they got to a room. The one walking down the hall, turning two rights and one left, the gray door opened and he saw one of his co-workers in the fraud case inside. The guy looked down to his hands when Dubeck showed up.

That was it- He just started saying goodbye to his job.

By lunch Alicia had already had three or four meetings with potential clients, Albert called like five times to know about his case- And reminded her to call Robyn. Robyn hasn't found much and she sighed. Cary stumbled on Kalinda and pretended he didn't see it was her, but he did.

He did and he punched his bathroom's wall after going back to his office.

Robyn spoke to Alicia and Carey invited her to look up to some divorce files- She found the couple so interesting she just started reading and reading and taking more and more files to read.

Carey left her alone and went to court, something related to a friend charged on possessing drugs- He couldn't just not help a friend.

Kalinda,well- She tried to help Robyn. Got it. Diane needed her to check someone's background.

She checked.

And it was easy like that- jumping inside her car and going to a friend, asking some things and it was it. Job done.

Diane read files and more files, signed out some motions and even received some calls- Kurt called twice, he was going to a meeting with someone he reluctantly didn't tell her. Because it was work, and she didn't want to intervene.

But she was good, really. She was excited about the noisy place, people walking and talking and walking again. Someone screamed when some-other-one spilled his coffee on his suit.

And she smiled when Robyn yelled "I FOUND IT" to no one.

The afternoon passed by really fast, courtrooms and meeting rooms.

A break for a coffee.

More meetings and negotiations and plea bargain sections- For all of them.

It wasn't like it didn't feel good, sometimes it just felt...Tiring. And them all- Cary, Alicia, Diane, Carey and Clarke.

All squeezed up inside the elevator- The noise of metal and tue elevator going up.

Kalinda opened the door and stumbled on Clarke, she smiled and took two steps back.

**- Hey...- You all.**

They gave her a quick smile and waited, staring at each other to see who'd he the one to give the first step.

None of them did- So Kalinda sighed.

**- Okay, let me know when you decide to get out.**

**-Oh...No- We...**

They tried to get out, all at the same time. Cary whiffed and looked up, allowed Alicia and Diane to ger out by waving a hand forward.

Clarke politely followed, but stood in the lobby until Cary was out, and then he closed the elevator's door to Kalinda.

And each one of them ran back to their offices, back to the piles of papers, the long rewatchs and uncountable amount of signing and writing.

-** Bye.**

Alicia knocked on Cary's office to say goodbye, he just nodded and she left. But he was watching her as she left, and when she turned her sight back to him, he acted like he was reading.

Well, he was finally alone- Then.

He laid down on his chair, it swung back a little, and he breathed, deeply.

God, he was so tired, and now Kalinda was there, and he could actually tell he'd watched her all day.

And this case he was working on was awful, he didn't even remember the last time he had to open a book in order to find a solution to something.

Something moved in the lobby- No, not something, _**someone**_.

And when the person came out of the shadows, already inside his office, he smiled.

**- So…- You're here.**

**- Yes I am.**

**- I wasn't expecting you, I mean…Not so late.**

Cary adjusted and offered him a sit, he denied.

**- I told Elsbeth, I am not helping you out with this.**

**- And why not?**

**- Well, it is not…Profitable.**

**- How come? I'll be your client…**

**- Well-**

He adjusted his position again, his arms over his desk- He looked up over his eyebrows, the man in front of hi seemed impatient and angry. But also, scared.

**- It is dangerous- But I can try…Alicia.**

**No, not her.**

**- And why not her?**

**- Ok, look- Thanks, Cary.**

**- You're welcome, and…- I'm sorry, Mr. Edwards.**

And Edwards left, frustrated and still angry, he even punched the wall when he went back to his room- Who in Chicago would be able to help him? One attorney wouldn't be enough, he would have to find someone.

He must find another one.

Alicia needed a drink- Oh god, she needed.

So she drove back home and rented a cab, going to a bar near her apartment, and surprisingly- Diane was there.

And she never thought she would ever see Diane wearing jeans and a plaid shirt- But oh, she had a scarf and a broche, a huge one, magenta.

It even seemed like Diane was waiting for Alicia, because she turned her stool and invited her over- Alicia took off her coat and walked to the bar, ordering a tequila shot, for both of them.

**- I didn't know you wore jeans.**

**- Well- I can be quite surprising.**

They smiled, looking forward- The shots arrived and they drank it all at once.

**- Hey you two.**

Kalinda popped out of literally nowhere, and sat right beside Diane- And they kept staring at nothing, listening to the jazz saxophone solo in the background, people giggling and laughing, some others talking.

**- Kalinda.**

**- Hey.**

The three women sighed.

Another shot in the bar, they just couldn't find a subject to start a conversation – And besides, the silence was quite comfortable around them, so they'd rather keep it like that, then messing up with some stupid wrong choice of words.

And after what they felt like five minutes just listening to each other's breathing- Diane spoke after a sigh.

**- Who thought it would end up like this?**

**- Wow- You're welcome, Diane. That's…- Comprehensible. **

Alicia raised her glass, drank a sip and watched as the arrow in the clock went down.

Diane laughed and her hand stroke Alicia's arm.

**- I didn't mean that- I thought…Well, it doesn't matter anymore. My empire was going down anyways.**

**- Well…**

Kalinda smiled, she actually heard Alicia swallowing hard.

**- At least we have the tequila.**

They nodded together, Alicia adjusted her position in the stool.

**- At least we have the tequila.**


	4. Caught off-guard

" **_At least we have the tequila._**_"_

* * *

Alicia went back home walking, the light was fuzzy and noisy- After all, it was a Friday night, and people go out on Friday. She admired that energy people had, because lately all she wanted to do was honestly- Get home and go to bed.

She didn't even mind losing lunch or breakfast, and Grace was almost all the time going out with her friends, the last two weekends she spent all alone, but not the she felt forgotten.

She actually felt relieved.

That she could just stay there and sleep, thinking about anything at all- The fact she could just skip lunch, eat breakfast at three pm, watch a movie- Because she'd learned how to run that television.

Alicia stumbled on somebody who was rushing and didn't have the time to say sorry. Two more block and she was home, when she got there she wondered why did she even rented a cab.

She got inside the elevator and it took so long to arrive at her apartment.

God, she was tired. But no doubt she needed those shots, and maybe even the laughs they shared. That she felt like it took a weight off her shoulders, like...A release of something she didn't know it was even there.

So yes- When she got home, she did just lay down in bed and fell asleep.

To Diane the night didn't end up any different, except that she was taken home by a cowboy she called now her husband. He gave her goodnight kisses and they slept together, his feet stroking hers- Justice even tried to sneak upon them but there had room only for two people.

Well, after Cary went home to drink beer and eat cheerios until the very moment he fell asleep on the couch. Watching Smurfs 2.

That movie was awful, but he liked the first one.

* * *

-**SATURDAY**-

Alicia woke up at five pm, took a bath and drank some coffee, Grace was still asleep, she'd left a note on the fridge saying she had gotten back around six am and she was tired. So it wasn't an option waking her up to take a walk.

And she didn't feel un the mood to it, either way- so she just...Stared. At the living room, standing there, the sleepy puffy eyes of hers roaming numbly around as her brain tried to find something to cheer her up.

It didn't, in fact, she walked towards the couch, and slept there. Grace didn't wake her up when she woke up, she just went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and a glass of water and went back to her bedroom.

Well, at least she turned the lights off.

Diane went on a quick trip to New York, Kurt practically shoved her inside his car and took her there.

Cary woke up hungovered, opened another box of cheerios and ate it all watching RED 2.

And _kalinda_?

Well..Kalinda went home on that Friday night and met Lana, whose hands tied her up on her headboard. But Delaney wasn't there when she woke up, and aye wouldn't call her, you know.

It's Kalinda, after all.

But at six am Kalinda was already up, dressed in some leggings and sneakers and ran all the way to her gym. Which was across the town.

She already got there dripping sweat- But she jumped on the bike and ran something around two or three miles. And she worked out for two hours almost, got a detox vitamin and ran back to home.

At night, none of them did very important things- Alicia woke up at three am and just dragged herself to bed. Diane booked a hotel room in New York, something she felt quite unnecessary once they could have just gone home.

But Kurt insisted.

And Cary went partying with Carey and Robyn- They found a nightclub and got in it, of course women fell down his feet but he just didn't want any of them.

* * *

-**SUNDAY**-

Oh, Sunday. The day you feel like it's not a day, at all.

The day you wake up angry because next day will be Monday and Monday means work. But also the day you wake up excited because you rested so much on Saturday that you feel like you're ready to throw yourself in the first flight to anywhere to explore the world.

But the day you actually do nothing else than rewatch old tv shows, eat heated up food and maybe find a good movie on tv, just maybe.

But that's it.

Nothing had basically happened to any of them- I mean Alicia cleaned up her closet, but that was all.

* * *

-**FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES**-

(Monday- next morning)

Carey arrived before them all, and prayed that Alicia would be late today, so he would have time to tell Cary and Clarke about the news he had heard last week.

He walked side to side, and when he felt like his office would swallow him he walked in the hall, hands inside his pockets teeth biting his lips so hard that he cut it.

After an hour, fourteen minutes and fifty two seconds of waiting, Cary arrived- He swallowed hard and jumped on his heels to take enough courage to do that.

What if it was all a trick? To see who was loyal, to avoid being betrayed by his own partners?

To avoid people to do with them, the same thing they have done to their old bosses. Because they did what they did, but they wouldn't want that kind of irony to happen.

But what if it was not? What if Alicia was actually going to leave...I mean, they would have to be prepared- At least acknowledge the fact.

**-Knock knock-**

Carey shyly laughed and swallowed when Cary just raised his sight enough to stare at him.

**- Good morning...Hmm,Cary hm...I-I need to talk to you about something.**

**- Look, I have no tim-**

**- It's about Alicia.**

Cary stopped writing,his hand kept holding the pen but his fingers started trembling- His hands sweat a little. Just a little, just that beginning of nervousness, the tingling sensation that makes you swallow.

**- What?**

**- She is...Well, she's -**

Carey sat in front of his desk, unbuttoned his jacket and straightened his shoulders.

**- She's leaving, Alicia is leaving.**

But Cary wasn't staring at him, he seemed far away- Absorbed in his own thoughts, and it terrified Carey.

For a second he actually thought it was a prank, to catch up traitors.

He feared for his job and the money he had invested on the firm.

**- CLARKE!**

All of a sudden, Cary shouted at Clarke, whom had just arrived, his too formal suitcase in hands. That perfect hair of his, and he seemed so...Cartoonized.

But the guy was damn smart, he would be a great attorney with time and the right clients.

Clarke walked down the hall and both men inside the office stood up, Clarke entered the room and shut the door.

**- Hm, good morning...**

**- Carey has something to say.**

**- Alicia is leaving.**

But Clarke didn't seem shocked- Surprised maybe. But it felt like he was expecting it to happen sooner or later.

**- And do you know where?**

**- Actually, I do. The state's attorney's office...If- She wins.**

Cary glanced at Clarke whose expression was absolutely relief. Which seemed quite odd, since one of the name partners was leaving, and they would as well lose a brilliant attorney.

**- And how did you find that out Mr. Zeeps? By sneaking up on people's conversations?**

**- Hey, look, if Eli likes to yell at the gods know who that is not my problem- It turned out that I was walking down the same hall...And I could catch some of the conversation.**

The men in front of him at first felt it was okay, but gossiping was not for adults you know!? Let alone for men.

**- OH, but only after I heard her name. Only after that...you know...I didn't..You know- kept my ears up to listen to them, that is just ridiculous!**

**- Yeah,yeah- Alright.**

**- What are we going to Cary?**

**- I will handle this and in the meantime- No one, and I mean it, . Will know about this, are we clear?**

Carey and Clarke nodded and coincidentally Alicia arrived, not noticing the pseudo-meeting they have had.

Thank god she didn't notice, Carey would be screwed.

* * *

Alicia greeted Albert with a smile but passed directly by him, she had to find Robyn first, she had to find out if, at least, she had found grounds to his accusations. If they have actually defrauded his contract - They could settle.

For some millions.

But where the hell was Robyn? Her eyes roamed around the halls, nothing. Robyn hasn't arrived yet, but Kalinda was there, and she even stared at Alicia. Maybe...No, she tasked Robyn to it, she wouldn't cut her like that.

But they nodded at each other from the distance, Kalinda smiled and turned her attention back to whatever she was doing and Alicia sat on her chair, hands splattered over her desk.

Her phone rang.

**- Yes.**

**- Uhum, yes, alright- Yes, call him in.**

She turned her computer on and opened a motion she was writing on Friday. Albert showed up following her secretary, Alicia quickly looked up and allowed him to get in.

Then she fully turned her attention to the mid-aged man, smiling sympathetically at him, whom intertwined his fingers in his lap.

- **So, Albert- Here's the thing, you claim the contract we have is false. They claim ia the original one. Who's lying?**

**- Mrs. Florrick, when I signed this contract I did read that if I created something using or under the company's roof, it would be fifty percent mine. But when I finished the software they simply fired me and I had nothing. They took everything I had.**

She was still looking for Robyn, and at one point she caught Robyn on her sight- The top of her head, sitting inside Carey's office. Great, couldn't she be somewhere else? She looked back to her computer screen, than Albert.

**- Okay Albert. Look, if we don't find the original contract…Than we should settle now, you wouldn't want to go to trial without any conclusive proof that they have defrauded your contract.**

**- Mrs. Florrick, I can only count on you- I…I need the money, please, help me.**

**- Let me-**

She stood up and aimed Carey's office.

**- One second, alright?**

Albert nodded and she walked towards the office, long and fast steps as she saw Robyn reading a pile of files- She was sure none of them was from the Albert's case, because them all were right there, right under her own desk, next to Albert's right foot.

**- Robyn.**

Alicia was leaned on the door's jamb, Robyn raised her index finger for a couple of seconds and then turned around, silently staring at her until an "oh" came out in a quick whisper.

**- I to-tally forgot about him, wait a second let me just-**

**- If I task you to do something, I don't want it to be done when you remember. I want it done right away, so- **

Her hand reached out to Robyn's arm and grabbed it, Robyn turned her face and looked at Alicia- A mix of scared, amazed and afraid.

**- Don't. Robyn- Don't go. I can find it by myself now- Just a warning, alright? Next time, do it right away.**

**- O-Okay, I am sorry Alic-**

**- Don't be sorry. Be competent. Be someone who doesn't need anyone's advises. You are good Robyn, just…Focus, okay?**

**-Yea-Yeah, sure. Thanks Alicia.**

Kalinda saw the little conversation although Alicia didn't realize that- Robyn stared at her and her eyes showed relief that she still had a job, but her hands were shaking, her body was shivering and she had to go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Kalinda arrived three seconds later.

**- What have I told you?**

**- I forgot! I mean-**

**-You don't…Forget your client, Robyn. You get the job done as soon as they demand you. It's- It's how you get respect, you do it quick.**

**- But I-**

**- No Robyn, don't…Do that. Just- It's over. You go right there again, and as soon as he gets out, you will pick those files and search the hell out of a mistake.**

**- She won't let me, Kalinda…**

**- Do it, Robyn. Just do it, that's how you prove yourself.**

Robyn stared at the floor, her hands at least had stopped shaking, but she was sad- Would she ever do something completely right? She just- Urgh she liked Alicia so much.

**- Kalinda…**

**- Alright, then don't do it, at all- If you don-**

**- No! I mean…I am not like you, you know? I am…I don't know how to do that stuff you do…You are, I don't know! You are spontaneously impulsive. Oh my god, that doesn't make any sense.**

Robyn started babbling more to herself than to Kalinda, she couldn't stop talking and Kalinda allowed her, until she sighed and Kalinda spoke.

**- Robyn, let me handle this okay? But next time- And there will be one, you do it.**

**- Okay- Oh god, okay.**

Kalinda sat her down in one of the chairs, and left- Albert kept talking to Alicia for fifteen more minutes and she knocked her foot on the floor, just waiting for the moment to sneak inside Alicia's office.

But the man refused to get out! Every time he stood up, Alicia sighed and he sat down again, talking and talking and Alicia just couldn't stand anymore- Kalinda laughed.

But eventually- He did, and she rushed over and knocked on her door.

**-Look Alber- Oh, Kalinda.**

**- Yeah.**

**- Sorry, He was…God, he talks.**

**- I saw that, don't cross him under any circumstances.**

They smiled at each other and Alicia knew something was going on- Kalinda was roaming her eyes too much.

**- What are you looking for Kalinda?**

**- His files.**

**- No, I got it-**

**- Alicia, Robyn is clumsy, she forgets abo-**

**- It's not about forgetting, I tasked her to find the original contract on Friday, and she-**

**- Where is it? Give me two hours.**

**- Here.**

* * *

She passed the contract to Kalinda slowly, the paper sliding off her fingers to Kalinda's- The woman ran away as soon as the paper was in her hands. Alicia tried to find her among the desks and the people but her eyes stopped two offices away from hers.

Cary was meeting with Elsbeth- God, why did everyone decide to walk in right now? She was sneaking up guys! Get out!

But they didn't- She signed motions, papers and quickly gave some tips on cases the other partners were handling. Plea-bargain strategies and how to set a deal…Stuff like that as her eyes insistently looked over her right shoulder, Cary's office to be honest.

They laughed- Elsbeth spoke very fast and Cary paid attention to it. They nodded negatively and Elsbeth sort of begged to him, she raised her hands and stopped talking, staring at the painting on the wall of his office. After twenty seconds she just gave this little jump on the chair and started to talk, an avalanche of words and she smiled (but didn't stop talking) when Cary shook his head and squeezed his eyes, trying to focus and follow her logic.

Thirty minutes later and she had to go to court- A settlement for ChumHum. But until the last moment, her eyes were over them, the elevator came up and she got inside…Staring at them as the walked down the hall, talking.

When the door shut closed, she sighed, closed her coat, put on her scarf and opened her purse, beginning the journey to find her car's key.

* * *

-**FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES**-

(Conference room)

God, well- It was a lot of files, but nothing that could actually attest that his contract was defrauded. Not even in his deposition, he didn't say that before, and the defense did it either. But there, she got the Company's name.

She typed something and the company's site showed up, her eyes read and read, turned the attention to the files on the table- But still nothing.

One of the papers had Albert's name on it. His full name- Albert Stefanovich. Kalinda reached out for his contract- Albert Estefanovich.

There.

But how didn't anyone see that? Kalinda closed the file and it belonged to the defense. They defrauded- One of them. Albert's contract or…His termination letter.

Both cases, they would be screwed.

She smiled playfully and jumped off her chair, turning around fast to tell Alicia she had found very consistent proof- But instead, her left shoulder hit someone's 's chest.

**- Ops, sorry- Sorry.**

**- No problem, where is- Where's Robyn?**

**- I…Don't- I don't know.**

Cary gasped and let out a frustrated "oh" tried to leave- But Kalinda held his arm, he groaned and his head flew back to stare at her.

**- Cary, I-**

**- I liked you, alright? I- I…I cared about you, so please, just- Don't, okay!?**

**- Cary-**

**- No, Kalinda- I said don't.**

He nodded and left, Kalinda just watched as he walked back to his office- Stumbling on people and cursing them all, he shut his door a little bit too strong, it echoed- The wooden noise.

Some people turned around to look what might have happened, but he seemed calm, sitting and reading files.

And Alicia wasn't there.

Neither was Robyn.

Diane was staring at her- Kalinda looked down, shoved her hands inside her jacket's pockets and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

_Twelve o'clock- _

Alicia was starving, the settlement went good, the office ran wild. Robyn did a great job with her, and as soon as they closed the lobby's door people sounded absurdly loud.

Cary shouted and Robyn ran to his encounter- Alicia didn't stare back just kept walking back to her office, passing by Diane's office…

She stopped, and walked towards there.

**- Diane, what are you doing at five?**

Diane looked up, took off her glasses and thought about her agenda.

**- Nothing.**

**- I need you to come to this meeting with me, is that okay?**

**- Yes, sure.**

**- Alright.**

Alicia knocked on the door's jamb and walked away- Diane was smiling inside, but in the outside… She just put her glasses back on and restarted working.

It was funny how the office was literally silent after lunch time- Lunch time was hell, they were all there. Some preparing to leave, others preparing to go to court, secretaries rushing to pick up calls because they were at lunch time.

It was funny to watch, from the safety of your office- Alicia was supporting her chin on her hands, her eyes following different people, as long as they were under her sight. At three o'clock, there was no one. I mean, compared to stumbles and conversations all over the halls- Yes, pretty much calm.

At three o'clock you had people coming back, people leaving- Secretaries working so the phone didn't ring for so long. And it was pretty much that. Until, of course- Albert showed up.

Again.

He smiled at her and raised his arm, her head followed his movements and she just waited until he came to meet her.

**- Albert…One second- Can you get Kalinda?**

**- Yes, Ma'am.**

**- Thanks.**

She straightened her skirt and Albert cleaned his throat, Kalinda arrived holding a file, she closed the door.

**- They did it.**

Both Alicia and Albert looked surprised- But as the good lawyer she was, she adjusted her shoulders and looked like she was just expecting that- Kalinda followed.

**- They will have to admit they defrauded your contract- Or your termination letter…Here, look-**

She placed both papers on the table, showed to them his name- Alicia felt frustrated for not seeing it before. Albert held his tears, and swallowed again, coughing twice.

**- And now what?**

**- Now, you will let me talk to them this afternoon- You can settle, or you can wait and go to trial. Both cases, you'll win.**

**- You know what? Settle, Mrs. Florrick- I can't go on with this, I need another job and companies don't trust me. I just…I need this to go away.**

**- How much do you want?**

**- Whatever you can get- And an apology.**

And Albert stood up, nodded at Kalinda who nodded back and left the office. Alicia massaged her forehead and gasped her frustration over his sudden decision to settle out.

**- He could've settled a week ago- Can you believe that?**

**- I can.**

Kalinda left too- Diane called her for something and of course she would go right away.

Of course.

* * *

Alicia pulled the papers closer and read them carefully, his name was so obviously wrong that she felt a hint of nausea and the metal taste in her mouth- But that was hunger. She called her secretary and told to take her calls, she was going to eat. Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed a snack, a huge cup of coffee and sat in the silent room, appreciating the food and the coffee.

She enjoyed the silence- A lot.

Not that no one went there to do the same, but there- In the kitchen, no one used to speak, they just listened to one another's breathing and you know, calmly ate their food, drank their coffee, enjoyed the silence together.

* * *

-**FLORRICK/AGOS & ASSOCIATES**-

(Carey's office)

**- Hey, have you seen my mom?**

He lifted his sight up and stared with an annoyed expression. Grace didn't understand what he meant with that stare, so she took off the earphones, maybe it was that.

Her mom insisted on the fact that people didn't like to talk to people with earphones on, because they tend to misunderstand sentences.

Grace actually wasn't listening well when her mother said that- But she wouldn't admit it, because she was using earphones then.

**- So…Do you know where she is or-**

**- Gladly- I don't.**

**- What? Look, I'm sorry-**

He pulled her back and her body hit his chest, she had to look up to stare at him- Sassy Grace huh!? A kid doesn't stare at an adult like that…But damn, the girl was pretty…

**- I am just looking for my mom, if you don't know then you can-**

He instinctively kissed her, and she didn't pull back- It was crazy! He would die, of course he would. She would tell Alicia, who'd kill him with her own nails.

But they liked it, they enjoyed it- And he was glad his office was afar from the others. He was a lucky bastard, alright! We should all agree on that. His left hand held her neck, she pulled his jacket her right hand held his shoulder, and they explored together.

His other hand found her waist, she pulled his hair- And suddenly, she cut it off.

And they stared at each other- Scared, terrified, to be honest. She was afraid her mom would kill her, he was afraid her mom would kill him.

**I-I..Maybe I…Maybe I should…**

Her hand blindly pointed outside, her feet walked her backwards, her calves hit the door along with back, and that was her cue- She turned around and ran away, back to her car. She even forgot she had to tell her mom her soccer class would be later that afternoon.

She just- Swallowed her screams and called her friend, the newest she'd made- Jenna.

- **I have to tell you something.**

**- No,no! I'm on my way.**

**- Oh god, you won't believe! Okay-Yes, .**

The day never seemed soo bright to her, and she didn't let the car die, as she usually used to do.

**- God, my mom's gonna kill me.**

* * *

_ Ok just a little footnote » I will try these breaks for this chapter, so if you think you can place yourself better with/without them, let me know alright!?_


	5. High Hopes

-**GOVERNOR'S OFFICE**-

(Eli's Office)

- **Nelson! Finally**-

Eli couldn't be more terrified- His hands started shaking, his feet stopped clapping on the floor, and his mouth went dry.

**- How? Whe-When? What do you mean by being sue-Come on! You have to be joking! Nelson you can't just-But I-…Thanks. Bye.**

After hanging up, Eli sat down, elbows on his desk, hands supporting his head that fell heavily over them- When would he pick up his phone to have any good news?

And why is the goddamn hell would someone sue an FBI's investigator?

* * *

They have settled.

For 2.5 millions- Alicia, of course, would allow both she and Diane a martini after that.

The company's attorneys were terrified by only having the two of them in the same room, let alone the same side. Therefore, yes- They went to the nearest bar to have a martini.

The first sip of it hit her being strong, she almost choke and Diane rested on her seat in front of her, just like that last time- You remember? Unless this time she wasn't wearing black, neither Diane was.

**- I think he's bringing her in.**

She took another sip of her martini. Diane placed her glass on the table and squeezed her eyes a little- Soon enough she understood what that conversation was about.

**- Well- Rayna told me things were…Difficult. With Elsbeth.**

**- And I didn't even leave…**

**- Are you going to leave?-**

Diane let out this sigh-smile, Alicia side stared at her, closed her eyes and nodded with her head. Her martini was over by then.

Diane's too.

**- And they are already treating like I wasn't there anymore- I just…I wish I could care.**

**- I think you do.**

Alicia adjusted her position, picked her purse and tried to find something- Diane just stared as she knew what Alicia was doing was gaining time.

Alicia sighed- She couldn't escape from this now. And she was the one who started it. And yes- She did care.

**- Maybe…I- Look, it's just…**

**- And where are you going?**

**- Run.**

**- Run!?**

Diane spoke a little too loud and some people turned their heads, they laughed. The waiter came to see if they wanted another drink but hey- They still had to go back to work.

**- Yes…For State's Attorney.**

Diane was frozen- Not that she didn't believe. Damn yes she believed, she was literally surprised. What was Alicia thinking? Leaving like that, so sudden…

**- Alic-Wh-Why? Why would you do that?**

**- I don't know…For a change, maybe?**

**- Haven't you changed enough for this year?**

**- I need something different…I thought leaving- I thought it would be different, but it turned out to be just…More complicated. And maybe I was wrong- About being a lawyer.**

**- You are a brilliant attorney Alicia!**

**- And I will remain an attorney, Diane- I'll just…Play on the other side.**

**- I think you're running away- From us. Me and Kalinda. From what we make you remind yourself.**

**- Okay, time to go!**

Alicia stood up and went to the cashier, Diane just stared. Then calmly, she picked up her purse, put on her coat and walked towards Alicia.

**- See…Running.**

* * *

They silently walked back to Alicia's car- They silently drove back to Florrick/Agos, and no wonder- That they have silently walked back to their offices. She wouldn't admit it, not for a billion years- That that was the reason she was leaving.

Of course it wasn't! She wanted to run something for herself, no partners, no associates. No one- Just her subordinates. Not that she wasn't running her firm, it's just…There was Cary, and he had been such a pain in the ass lately, that she felt like slapping his pinky face all the time.

Sometimes punching.

She wanted…- The respect. She wanted to be the boss, not one of them. She wanted to decide things on her own, she even wanted the pressure of deciding things quickly.

The little amount of time to organize and task people and things like that.

The last two hours of work passed by really quick and Alicia jumped off her chair a little when her secretary called her office, telling the partners and associates were ready and waiting for her.

And it felt just like when she walked inside that room with Peter, without the flashes and screams- She had serious expressions and little babblings that ceased when she closed the door.

The way people were staring at her, curious and scared of what she might had to say- She wasn't sure if she had to do that at that moment, but it was already too late to just cancel.

People were willing to go home, she wouldn't make them wait. She wouldn't like to wait if she was in their shoes.

**- I'm sorry to hold you all here, I just have something to say, it will take a second only. I am leaving this firm- I will stay here until the end of this month, or as long as it takes me to. I will talk to you so we can decide whether I'll put someone else in my position- Any questions?**

None of them even tried to formulate- Diane smiled at her, Cary didn't seem surprised at all. "I'm going to tell him"- Oh, so maybe he already knows.

She smiled and dismissed everyone. Cary was the first to go out, quickly packing up and leaving, she didn't even had the time to say goodbye or anything.

She waved to Diane and thirty minutes or so later, she found herself inside her own car, turning it on and preparing to leave.

* * *

**-CARY'S PLACE-**

**- You suck so much at this game, Robyn! I don't even know why do I still invite you to play it!**

Robyn pushed him on the arm with her left elbow- they were sitting on the couch playing 'Battefield 4' on his Xbox, amongst snacks and beers. Robyn reached out the package of gummy bears when she died for the sixth time.

In a row.

Of course she sucked at this game, she just...Would rather not admit that. At least, not out loud.

**- OH, you always have Carey.**

**- He manages to play even worse than you do-**

Cary drank a long sip of his beer, smiled and started the game again, soon Robyn's side of the screen faded black and she had to restart.

**- So I just keep you around. At least you know the gun's names.**

**- You suck so much Cary!**

**- Shut up and play. You gonna die ! OH MY GOD- Seriously! How do you do that, you had him on your aim.**

Robyn threw her control on the couch- Cary laughed tilting his head back and put on single player mode. She laid and shoved her feet under his arms, supporting them on his lap, picked up a Doritos pack and watched as Cary played.

Damn, he was good...

They were such brothers alike, he always found a time, even a little amount of it to piss her off- Got defensive when guys tried to approach her. He took her to the hospital when she got sick.

She cared about him so much too, sort of- Nah, she didn't like him, you know!? She cared about him, indeed.

**- Can you stop thinking? It's smelling burnt already.**

**- Fuck you Cary!**

Robyn kicked his arm and his chin hit her shoulder, he died on the game and threw her legs off his lap.

**- I liked you together.**

**- Oh, come on...We were having a good time, Robyn!**

**- I'm sorry! I was just saying that I...You know? I-You were cute together.**

**- When did you ever see us together? We never went out together...It was basically always sex.**

**-Hm...Well-Maybe I have seen you two going to the storage at Lockhart/Gardner once...Maybe twice- I think a third time too...I don't know, maybe I am a bit crazy.**

**- You are such an idiot! But thanks though- For not telling anyone...i could've lost my job.**

**- You were not the only one, I think that storage would not pass a Wood's lamp examination.**

**- Haha, you are so funny! Can we please just go back to the game?**

**- Actually, I'm going.**

**- Really? but you ju- Hey, it's nothing you said...**

**- I know, fuck off! I'm just really tired. But good luck there, you not gonna make it but you know...**

**- BYE ROBYN! SHUT THE DO-**

He went back to his game as he heard the slam Robyn always liked to give to that door.

He wished he had a sister like Robyn, man- He did.

* * *

-**ALICIA'S HOUSE**-

Right after dinner she decided to call Zach, she was alone after all- Grace had decided all of a sudden to sleep at her dad's, and she found herself eating a subway sandwich among files.

It would be awful to separate those goddamn cases, she tried everything already, by categories, associates and their strong points- Nothing worked, she didn't want to leave anyone overloaded, and someone always ended up with more.

Especially Cary, she wouldn't trust ChumHum to anyone else other than Cary. Heavens knew she wouldn't give him to Carey, and she had to deliver them to the associates as soon as possible.

Asap, as Zach would say- She smiled when remembered what happened and how truly confused she felt with that, and what that would even mean.

Standing up and drinking her soda, she dialed Zach's number on her cell and walked towards the kitchen- Found coffee there, poured some in a cup to herself and waited for Zach to answer the call.

**- Hey you…- How was your day?**

**- Nothing happened? How's Georgetown?- Oh okay…No! I just-**

**Alright…Are you eating? What time did you get u- Sorry, I know I promised not to bother you but…You're still my little boy…**

**- A little boy that is now in colleg- Hold on someone's at the door.**

Alicia peeked at the hall, and the person knocked again- Didn't the person know the doorbell button was right there? Another knock.

**- Okay,hm-I have to-Yes, alright…Good night, Zach.**

It took a couple of seconds for Alicia to take her phone off her ear, even though Zach had already hanged up, she just kept there, listening the beeps.

And she walked to the front door that wY, phone on her ear, she looked in the magic eye and with a sigh she unlocked and opened the door.

**- Eli.**

**- I know you don't want me but I have to tell you something...**

**- What now?**

Alicia opened the door and walked back to her pile of papers, Eli politely followed and closed the door, he unbuttoned his jacket and tried three different positions before just giving up and standing straight up.

**- So?**

**- The press wants you to make a pronouncement.**

**- What?**

Alicia stopped writing and stared up, Eli sat down again, uncomfortably straightening his shoulders and swallowing.

**- Someone leaked to the press, I am trying to find out who would do that. But you'll have to talk to them.**

**- No, I won't.**

She focused back on her work, but Eli annoyed her with his attempts to restart talking.

**- Eli, look- I don't want to talk to the press. I just told my partners I am leaving, it has been a long...Long day, so can we please discuss this another day?**

**- I have already scheduled. A pronouncement.**

**- What? When?**

**- This Friday- 9 pm.**

**- Where?**

**- It doesn't matter Alicia! The point is, they need something, they are starting to rumor around about your...Marriage.**

**- What does that even has to do with the run?**

**- They are saying that- Come on, Alicia you just have to read and answer questions, nothing you haven't done before!**

**- Don't change the subject. What are the rumors.**

**- That Peter is trying to put you there, to have control over the office.**

**- Oh my god, Eli! Are you serious?**

**- Yes. Wh-Why?**

She laughed out loud and Eli started looking at her with that awkward, confused expression of his. He was literally lost about why she was laughing, and she managed to speak after recovering her breath.

**- Eli, why are you worried about this? It's just rumoring, they have nothing and I don't own them anything- You need to stop worrying so much about stuff like that.**

**- Well- I have already scheduled it. So you will go. **

**- No, I won't.**

**- Yes you will- I won't have this discussion with you, I'm you campaign manager. You do whatever I tell you.**

**- Have I hired you?**

**- No. But I'm good and you will end up hiring me- I'm saving you the time.**

**- Eli-**

**- Alright, I'm leaving. I'll send your speech tomorrow with the address. Good night, Alicia.**

**- I hate you.**

**- You don't have to like me.**

He smiled and left, closing the door and Alicia let out this angry sound- It looked like a groan, but hoarse and loud. She wasn't going to do that, no fucking way.

No one had nothing but leaked information- That she was pretty sure whom would most likely have done that, and rumors.

Rumors.

She didn't own them anything and she wouldn't go there.

She was going to run- And she was going to win.

And Peter wouldn't do shit in her office, once it was hers.

* * *

-**GOVERNOR'S OFFICE**-

He knew Peter would be there until late at night- Being a governor was simpler, but not easier. He was now, a public person, he had bigger issues to fix. So, of course he would be there alone, at eleven o'clock.

God he was scared, his adrenaline was so high that he could listen to his own walking as if his ears were glued to the floor- His breathing, heavy and quick, it seemed like he was running for miles already. He wiped the sweat off his hands on his jeans, Peter could kill him right there.

But he wasn't afraid of the killing- He was afraid of what would happened after the moment he would knock on Peter's door to tell him he was the one that had told everything the FBI had against him.

That he told the FBI it wasn't him the one who had defrauded, but Eli's poor choice of words- What could happen after that, was only things he had imagined. Scenarios he had created for two weeks inside his mind, ever since everything happened.

Ever since he did what he did- He spoke what he knew.

And at that moment there was no come back, and regardless his fear and anger, he was feeling quite good about his decisions. Because he knew he made it right, and Peter would fall for himself eventually.

Even if he didn't do anything at all, Peter would find himself in a trap- It wasn't him the only who was involved. They had Marilyn too.

He did everything that proved possible- And he didn't regret that, he didn't regret anything he had done.

But being there, walking down the hall- It seemed like it was going slow motion, he could feel his heart beating and his head spinning, his knees looking a little bit weak. The hallway seemed infinite, he felt he was walking backwards, sometimes.

There was no room to fear anymore- And as he walked two more steps and stopped in front of his office's door, his feet hit the floor hard. He still felt nervous, of course he did.

Not every day you show up to confront your old boss to tell him something like ' hey sorry I undercut you', but it was already time to do something- To even try to save Peter's ass.

Again.

It was too late to go back- To turn away or to go home. It was too late to leave.

It was time for him to get things done- Once. For. All.

And he was going to the very end this time- So he took a deep breath and held the doorknob, twisting around and opening the door, putting on a smirk on his lips and leaning on the door's jamb. Peter didn't turn around, he stood up and sort of laughed, he hasn't seen him yet.

**- Good night, Peter.**

And then- Peter froze. His left hand stopped unbuttoning his jacket and he really took a minute to turn around. But when he did, oh god! He always wanted to see how would Peter look like when frightened, and now he knew it. And damn- It felt good to be the one who'd caused the frightening.

So now he had a big, wide and bright smile inside his being- But he kept there, as peter walked until he was in front of his own desk, and the awe Peter found himself into, almost made the big guy faint and fall right there.

Instead- Peter shoved his hands inside his pockets.

**- What the fuck!?**


End file.
